moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mental Omega War/The Revolt Arises
|Text=Edit this tab}} The Soviets are completely unaware that the destruction of the Kashmir research facility was the beginning of a master plan enacted by Yunru. Indeed, the Epsilon partially realized this after their pursuit of Yunru that went awry in the end, and choose to focus their efforts on stopping the young genius from hindering the path to Yuri's vision. Yunru's plan is for her to build up an advanced army and stop Yuri and his Epsilon Army before they could rule over the world with their insidious mind control technology. To that end, she used the technologies that was supposedly developed to fulfill China's ambitions, including a tactical artificial intelligence, and also managed to gain support from some elements in the Chinese and Pacific Front militaries, including Rashidi who had given her the MIDAS warhead that destroyed the Kashmir facility - where her "home" used to be. Escape from Kashmir Sometime after the Kashmir Home base's destruction, the aforementioned AI known as VOLKNET went online and noticed that its creator, Yunru is in danger after the Centurion Siege Crawler's destruction. After assessing that her survival is necessary so the Revolt will remain exist to oppose Yuri and his Epsilon Army, the AI moves in to extract Yunru from Kashmir. With spare forces of Chinese troops loyal to the Revolt, VOLKNET proceeds to cautiously move through the Epsilon pursuers and the Chinese defenders - who are now hostile to the Revolt thanks to Yunru's actions. With Yunru's support, the Revolt manages to push through the opposition inch by inch until they are about to reach the Mangla Dam Lake where a transport is waiting for Yunru. Wasting no time, VOLKNET quickly decide between two paths leading to the Mangla Dam Lake and clears the area of enemy presence as Yunru reaches the shore. However, the transport takes time to arrive and pick Yunru up, so VOLKNET had the Revolt troops placed on the defensive anticipating any attack. Sure enough, the Epsilon and Chinese forces arrived in large numbers and duke it out against each other and the Revolt, but the Revolt's determination and VOLKNET's tactical mastery allows them to stand their ground long enough until the transport, a prototype amphibious vehicle made by Kanegawa Industries, arrives and takes Yunru to safety. Reaching the Ironwing Even though Yunru had escaped from Kashmir, she still have to reach the rest of the Revolt, but the numerous Chinese forces and growing Epsilon activities mean that she cannot risk taking naval routes. Yunru are already aware that Yuri will carry out his ultimate plan sooner or later, and to save time, directed VOLKNET and the Revolt to hijack the Ironwing supersonic jet in Kazakhstan. The Revolt raided a Chinese outpost near the Fort Shevchenko airbase and established their base in its ruins. As VOLKNET prepares the Revolt to siege the airbase while devising a way to not cause too much casualties on the Chinese forces however, the Epsilon arrived and quickly assembled a Psychic Beacon which brings the Chinese forces in the area under their control. VOLKNET could have freed the mind-controlled Chinese, who are directed by the Epsilon to crush the Revolt, but it choose not to, so the Revolt won't be overwhelmed by two enemies at once. With the lack of resources in the area and the constant pressure by the Epsilon and their Chinese thralls, VOLKNET decided to have the Revolt steamroll their way through the overwhelming opposition while slowly withering down their production capacity through guerilla raids. Eventually this worked as the Revolt succeeded in destroying the Iron Curtain Device shielding the airbase, and captured it. With the Ironwing under the Revolt's control, Yunru arrives shortly afterwards and managed to board it after being escorted by the Revolt. Recovering the KI technologies After Yunru reached the rest of the Revolt, things began to take turn into worse for them. Now convinced that there is an insurgency movement within them, China starts to fortify their holdings, including the Kanegawa Industries facility in Hidaka Mountains, Japan, which assists Yunru in the development of particle collision technology. Learning of an imminent Epsilon attack to the region, the Revolt sets to re-establish contact with the Hidaka Mountains facility. The Revolt made an amphibious assault that crushes the Chinese shore defenders and allows Yunru to join the fight. Knowing they can't just waltz into the facility's front entrance, the Revolt choose to take the further but safer way. The Revolt succeeded in reaching the facility, which prompts the Chinese forces to launch a counter-attack as Yunru acquires everything she needs, but the Revolt managed to repel them. Before leaving the facility through the Ironwing, Yunru directed VOLKNET and the Revolt to capture the local Epsilon Radar Spires to learn about their recent activities. VOLKNET also noticed that the Epsilon is moving in to destroy the Chinese-held Hokkaido Seismic Stabilizer; it subsequently directed the Revolt to cease their hostilities with the Chinese and liberate the local Pacific Front outposts before capturing the Radar Spires. With the help of pro-Revolt Pacific Front forces and Future Tank prototypes, the Revolt liberated the Pacific Front outposts one by one while avoiding engagement with the Chinese, sometimes indirectly helping them holding back the Epsilon. Meanwhile, VOLKNET managed to regain control of four larger Future Tank prototypes and used them to support the Revolt's push to the Epsilon base. After a weary fight, the Revolt succeeded in seizing the Radar Spires, forcing the Epsilon troops to withdraw, but the information from the Spires showed that the Revolt is running out of time... Battle of the Bering Sea After tapping into the Epsilon's communications, the Revolt realized that everything is spiraling out of control quickly - the united Allies invaded the Epsilon's headquarters in Antarctica, forcing Yuri to speed up the activation of his "tower". The Soviet forces under the Soviet General also have mysteriously disappeared, and China had been convinced that the Revolt is a threat to them, possibly due to an information leak by Yuri. However, not all is bad for them - Rashidi, the Scorpion Cell's leader, had managed to contact the Revolt after he narrowly escaped just as the Epsilon destroyed his palace during the battle of Bissau. For now the Revolt have to think a way of escaping the imminent global mind control, but they have to face the Epsilon navy and their Russian slaves at the Bering Sea first. The Foehn have established a base in the Bering Sea, where Yunru and Rashidi, who had just arrived, takes shelter in a Nanocentrifuge, leaving the fight to VOLKNET and one of its subroutines. After deciding which force it should command with, between the Pacific Front and the Chinese, VOLKNET quickly assists its subroutine to clear a nearby island so it can establish a forward base. With the help of various prototype vehicles, such as next-generation Hunter-Seeker drones, Chinese mobile ECM platforms, heavy amphibious armored personnel carriers and hovering artillery platforms, VOLKNET and its subroutine cleared one of the three outlying islands and quickly set up its forward base there. VOLKNET noted the presence of an Epsilon Rocket Launchpad on the Epsilon navy's base, and directed the Revolt to seize it as an escape plan should things went out of hand. The push towards the Epsilon naval base was so grueling, not to mention the Epsilon's Russian thralls and holes from which seemingly limitless Dybbuk jets emerge making things harder for the Revolt. Unexpectedly, amidst the battle, the Epsilon dismantled the Rocket Launchpad - VOLKNET believed that the Epsilon either can't let the Revolt take it or no longer need it, or perhaps Yuri had anticipated the Revolt's attempt. VOLKNET and its subroutine then decided to destroy the Epsilon forces instead to ensure their safety. After figuring out the way to silence the Dybbuk hives and reinforced by more Sino-Japanese forces, VOLKNET received the authority to call in heavy gunship prototypes at the Epsilon base. Under the cover of the gunships' cannons, the Revolt managed to reduce the base into rubble and sink much of their fleet. Without any other alternative to escape the imminent activation of Yuri's ultimate plan, the Revolt heads down further through the Arctic, hopefully able to find a place far away from the Epsilon's Antarctican headquarters to survive should all is lost. Category:Lore